<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dawn Is Near by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914394">Dawn Is Near</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>?? - Freeform, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Issues, I mean Fire's technically there, It is, Malnourishment, Protective Siblings, Siblings, Unconsciousness, WAH, but surely like... a sloth, feel like I am slowly returning to full writing strength, hence Blackie's immense worry, is malnourishment even a word first of all, it is short but, maybe not the same ish, mention of injury, mention of poison, motivation faded, never mind, please correct me if i got anything in these tags wrong, shrug, slowly like a snail, some of the battles end up going a LOT worse, you know this felt a lot more intense when I was writing it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After traveling through the wardrobe, the four find themselves in quite the predicament. Their curiosity landed the children in a prophecy that will test them to what they believe to be their limits. </p><p> </p><p>Regardless of their struggles and worries, dawn will eventually come.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blackfoot &amp; Firestar &amp; Mistyfoot &amp; Onewhisker (Warriors)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dawn Is Near</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fireheart: Edmond<br/>Blackfoot: Peter<br/>Mistyfoot: Lucy<br/>Onewhisker: Susan<br/>Tallstar: Aslan</p><p>Everything goes pretty much the same-ish as it does in the movie plot wise except Fire was persuaded to the Witch's side with the promise of perfume</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How are you feeling?” Mistyfoot’s blue gaze anxiously pointed at the potion before she glanced up at Tallstar. “Did I work it right?”</p><p>“He’s living at least.” The king set a hand on the sleeping boy’s forehead. “Despite being completely malnourished and totally sleep deprived, covered in scratches with some of them being infected, and having a broken leg – oh yeah, that potion would’ve definitely killed him if you made it wrong. Good thing you’re a fast learner.”</p><p>“<em>Great</em>.” Blackfoot plopped into the chair in the corner of the tent. “That totally makes us feel <em>so</em> much better about this. Fire’s half-dead, One got stabbed, an entire evil army wants our heads and we can’t call for help…”</p><p>Tallstar’s expression softened into something sympathetic when he glanced off to the side.</p><p>“I know this is a lot for all of you. Thrust into a new world, with new conflict,” He gestured towards Fireheart with a sigh. “New challenges.”</p><p>“We’ve always overcome challenges.” Mistyfoot swiftly cupped the drained goblet in a hand and set it on a high shelf. “We could do it again.”</p><p>“It won’t be easy…” Blackfoot’s sour mumble was slow.</p><p>“It is foolish to think that it would be!”</p><p>“I never said that I did.” He rose from the chair as quickly as he’d sat, legs jittering with each pacing step. “And that’s why I want to return home once they’ve recovered. No fighting. No battle.”</p><p>“What?!” Mistyfoot nearly fell back, a betrayed look plastered on her face. “No battle? We’re the reason for the commotion!”</p><p>“Then the reason is about to leave!” His long legs rested at a standstill for a heartbeat. “Mother told me to watch over them. They’re both in critical condition because of all of this Narnia hogwash!”</p><p>“Hogwash?! When millions of creatures are depending on us-”</p><p>“I don’t give a hot fried frog casserole if the <em>world</em> were depending on us. <em>They’re my brothers</em>.” Blackfoot’s voice wavered miserably then. “And I failed them. I failed Mother, I failed all of you. Who knows if you’re next, <em>hmm?</em>”</p><p>Mistyfoot yanked her shawl over her shoulder in a cross manner, blue eyes narrowing even harder at her brother.</p><p>“Nobody ever said you had to subject yourself to such agony either.”</p><p>“Agony? Agony to watch over you?” The eldest sibling appeared to be boiling in rage. “You know what, you’re right. It is painful to watch you put yourself in these dangerous fixes, and then you expect everything to be alright. It’s been painful to watch my brothers nearly die over fictional, imaginary, dream-like nonsense! It’s painful when you do reckless things then act like I’m the bad one. For wanting everyone to be safe and okay.”</p><p><em>Silence</em>.</p><p>In his seat, Tallstar sat still and quiet, eyes closed as if he were half-asleep, though it was obvious that he wasn't. His brow was creased in thought as the siblings stared into each other.</p><p>A flash of guilt crossed Mistyfoot’s face, and she focused on the shiny buckles on her shoes.</p><p>“Oh.” Her voice had reduced to a tiny whisper. “I didn’t mean to make you feel that way.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter how I feel in the first place.” He dodged her on his way to the tent exit, one hand pulling back the tarp while the other gripped the brown fur of the coat thrown over his shoulders.</p><p>“…At least tell me where you’re going…?”</p><p>He hesitated within a step, shadow casting over the opposite wall of the tent.</p><p>“Just to see how Whiskers is faring. And to tell him that we’re leaving as soon as he recovers.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Saw the movie a second time, and got excited!! I really hope I keep the motivation to finish this!</p><p> </p><p>Constructive criticism would always be appreciated here, as well as kudos, hits, bookmarks, especially comments! Hope you had/have a good read!</p><p>depends on if I continue/don't get distracted by something else once again</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>